


Privacy

by Esperdanza, Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperdanza/pseuds/Esperdanza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren take a little time off to themselves, things get heated as they spend more and more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> A Rp between me and Esperdanza. It's my first time RolePlaying so I hope it's good.

 

"Eren.."

 

''Captain...''

 

"C'mere..." Levi makes a come hither motion with a finger.

 

Eren swallows down a moan and crawls obidiently towards his captain. ''Please...'' He whines

 

Levi smirks and raises a brow before descending from his seat and pulling Eren into a deep sensual kiss.

 

Eren closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, panting and moaning slightly, he opens his mouth a little as an invitation for Levis tongue to a hot passionate dance

 

Levi smiled into the kiss, his tongue taking the invitation gladly before pushing into Eren's mouth, past his tongue at first, wanting to explore his pretty little mouth.

 

Eren shudders in pleasure at the feeling of having Levis tongue exploring his hot wet cavern, wanting more he tries to dominate the kiss

 

Levi immediately went for Eren's hair, not taking the tried dominance lightly. He yanked him back from the kiss. "I'll be the one fucking you tonight, so don't even try to get on top..."

 

Eren moans at the feeling of having his hair pulled, panting while staring at Levi with glossy eyes, dilated with arousal, he moans out a confirmation to his captain while bucking his hips hoping for friction to his hard, still clothed and weeping cock

 

Levi glanced at his hips. "Have I gotten you to become a filthy whore already?"

 

Eren pants, attempting to calm his racing heart down slightly before answering, eyelids hanging low, heavy with arousal '' I'm always a whore for you captain'' He replies while repeatedly bucking his hips, hoping his captain would just touch him already

 

Levi ran a hand down his back. "Then beg." He ordered.

 

''Please touch me just..'' Eren Moans feeling his dick grow even harder ''I want to feel your hands and tongue roaming all over my body.''

 

Levi felt lust begin to take over his mind, but he held his composure. "Shit kid..." He pulled him up and pushed him onto his back, immediately snaking his hands up his shirt.

 

Eren feels the carpet against his clothed back followed By the feeling of Levis hand snaking its way under his shirt making him squirm upon having those cold fingers clide against his abdomen

 

''Captain, please help me take this shirt off..'' he pants ''It's in the way''

 

"Shh....everything will be fine..." He whispered. "I'll take it off in a second."

 

Eren pouts, wanting the shirt off right that instant, he reaches out his hand and runs it across Levis chest, looking up at him with his best pleading puppy dog eyes.

 

Levi grabbed his hand shaking his head. "No touching."

 

Eren whines, almost on the brink of tears ''Why??''

 

"Because, I said so." He smirked. That was really the only explanation he owed.

 

Erens eyes narrow, lips dropping into a frown, he rises his leg, rubbing his thigh against Levi prominent erection through his pants then smirking smugly he asks ''you sure?''

 

Levi raised a brow. "Move the leg."

 

Eren pouts, slowly lowering his leg back to the floor ''Meanie''

 

"Excuse me?" He grabbed his chin.

 

''Meanie'' Eren repeats looking up at Levi defiantly

 

Levi gripped his chin a bit tighter. "Thought you were the good one..."

 

Eren smirks ''I've never been good captain'' he replies ''Isn't that what got you interested in me in the first Place?'' he asks

 

"Shut up...." he let him go and rolled his eyes.

 

Eren pouts, runs his hand down his abdomen towards his crotch, slowly, teasingly rubbing his own dick through his pants, moaning he slowly reaches for the zipper, taken hold of it and starts unzipping his pants.

 

Levi watched him, liking the show quite a bit.

 

Pushing his pants down his thighs to his knees, he fondles himself through his boxers moaning then pushes his boxers down slightly palming his own cock before he grips it and starts stroking it slowly, teasingly, while keeping his half lidded eyes on his captains and biting his lower lip lightly holding back a moan.

 

"You fucking shit..." he leaned over and moved his hand, taking his cock in his mouth.

 

''Ahh!'' Eren moaned loudly at the sudden heat enveloping his cock shuddering and writhing in pleasure, moaning mangled versions of what sounds like his captains name.

Levi began to hum. His mouth opening wider to take his full cock. "Mm..,

 

Eren is barely able to keep his hips from bucking upwards into his captains mouth. He takes hold of the carpet in a white knuckled grip, moaning even louder.

 

Levi allowed the thrusting and closed his eyes.

 

''Levi!!'' Eren groans out ''Just fuck me already'' he whines, panting

 

"Mmmm..." he pulled up. "Say please."

 

Eren Whines again ''Please!!''

 

Levi grabbed his cock and pumped it. "Again..."

 

''Levi! Please, fuck me!'' Eren begged again ''I want to feel your big cock stretching me open nice and slow for you''

 

Levi smiled. "There it is..." he grabbed his pants, pulling them the rest of the way.

 

Eren reaches out, placing his arms around Levi's neck and his legs around his waist, pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss.

 

Levi grabbed his waist.

 

Eren runs his hand through the shaved part of Levis undercut, panting and moaning into the kiss

 

Levi groaned. "Keep begging baby."

 

Eren moans, repeating Levis name like a prayer ''Just enter me already, please''

 

Levi nodded and let his own cock out. He pressed against his puckered hole. "Again..."

 

''Levi, I want to feel your throbbing length in me, I want to feel you slide in and out of me again and again until all I can do is scream and moan for release''

 

Levi gripped his hips and slammed into him. "Fuck you're so tight.."

 

Eren shrieks in pleasure ''Oh yes!! Please Levi just like this!'' He pants ''Fuck me hard and fast just like this!''

 

Levi groaned and began to thrust hard and fast.

Eren wigglies his hips, trying to get levis length to hit that special bundle of nerves that will make him scream in ecstasy.

 

Levi held his hips still. "I'll find it on my own." He muttered, realizing what he was trying to do.

 

''But!'' Eren pants ''I don't think I can wait..''

 

"You can and you will."

 

 

''Levi!!'' Eren moaned ''Just find it already!''

 

"Stop being impatient brat."

 

Eren breathed out a sigh of pleasure ''I'm just so horny,'' he panted ''I can't help it.''

 

"Just wait baby...."

 

Eren takes in a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down, he grabs Levis shoulder with one hand for extra support while leaving the other arm around Levis neck

Levi held onto one of his hips and his other hand on the floor.

 

''Levi~'' Eren whines, getting impatient again

 

"I'm getting there!" He shouted.

 

''It doesn't seem like it!'' Eren yelled right back, still breathing heavily

 

Levi ground into him, finding his prostate in an instant and slamming against it. "Shut up!"

 

Eren screamed, pleasure coursing throughout his body all the way from his head to his toes. ''Right there!!'' Eren nearly sobbed in relief.

 

Levi smirked and continued slamming against his spot. "Moan like a whore for me!"

 

''Ahh! Harder! Faster! Levi, please!'' Eren moaned ''Fuck me until I can't walk anymore, until all that I can think of is the feeling of your cock inside me!!''

 

Levi groaned. "I'll Fuck you raw..."

 

''Please do..'' Eren whimpered

 

Levi became a bit reckless with his thrusts,

 

Erens moans started getting louder, feeling his release building up ''I'm so close''

 

"You can't cum, not yet..."

 

Eren panted, lifting his head off the carpet, locking his eyes with his lover he whimpered ''I can't hold it back anymore''

 

"You can and you will."

 

''I don't think it works that way Levi'' Eren replies, removing his hand off Levis shoulder and places it around his neglected cock slowly stroking it.

 

"Stop touching yourself."

 

''I can't'' Eren panted

 

 

"You can if you want me to keep fucking you."

 

''If you won't fuck me then I'll just jerk off'' Eren replied mid moan

 

"I know you need my cock..."

 

''I could always use one of my toys that I never told you about.'' Eren murmured

 

 

"You what?"

 

 

''The toys I never told you about'' Eren repeated

 

"Do it and I'll never touch you again."

 

''That's unfair!!'' Eren pouts a moan slipping out of him

 

"It is fair..."

 

''No,'' Eren growls ''You know very well that I can't hold back an orgasm when it's close''

 

"I know."

 

''Then don't ask me to, damn it'' Eren shuts his eyes tightly as his orgasm gets even closer.

 

Levi grabbed his hair. "Learn some respect..." he growled. "I've let you get away with a lot tonight."

 

''Right now we aren't captain and subordinate so I can say what I damn well please.'' Eren replies through gritted teeth.

 

"We are always Captain and Subordinate...." he growled.

 

''Not in bed.'' Eren growled back. ''You yourself said so.''

 

 

Levi growled. "Fuck....you." he began to thrust.

 

''You're already doing that'' Eren lets out a lewd moan.

 

Levi grabbed his hair and rolled his hips.

 

Eren sped up the hand stroking his cock.

 

Levi groaned. "Holy shit Eren."

 

''Fuck! Levi..'' groaned Eren in return ''S- so close...''

 

"You need to cum...," he groaned. "I'm close too..."

 

''Ah, Levi, Levi.'' bucking his hips up to meet Levis thrusts ''I'm cumming!!'' Eren shouts

 

Levi groaned. "I'm cumming!" He groaned.

 

Erens vision went blank, feeling his orgasm take hold of him, slowly coming down from his high while watching Levis expression contort in pleasure while filling him up had him sigh in contentment.

 

Levi gasped as his release washed over him. "Fuck..."

 

Eren finally calm breathes out ''That was intense''

"Very...."

 

Eren leans up and pecks Levi on the lips then lays back down with a sigh.

 

Levi lays on top of him and kisses his chest,

 

Eren lifts his arms and wraps them around Levi, giving his forehead a chaste kiss.

 

Levi mumbled something.

 

''Hm?'' Eren questioned

 

"Nothin." Levi replied

 

''What was it?'' Eren presses on.

 

"Nothing." He mumbled.

 

Eren lifts levis chin with his fingers and pouts at him, unleashing and rising the effect of his puppy dog eyes By 200% ''Please?'' he whispers.

 

"Just said I love you that's all..." he looked down.

 

Erens eyes widen slightly, then they soften, his sets his palm on his lovers cheek, running his thumb across it ''I love you too.'' He replies, bringing Levis lips to his in a chaste kiss full of love. Breaking the kiss Eren yawns. ''Shall we head to bed now?'' He asks

 

"Yeah, I'm tired...." he sat up slowly and got off of him.

 

Eren slowly got up, took Levis hand in his, lacing their fingers together, smiling down at his lover.

 

Levi felt his cheeks burn with a blush as they headed off to bed.

 

Erens catches sight of the blush and his smile becomes fond and full of affection, while he follows Levi to their bedroom.

 

Levi crawled onto the bed once there, taking refuge on the right side of the bed.

 

Eren crawls onto the other side of the and lays down on his side facing Levi.

 

Levi was curled up a little. He looked at him with a small smile, before turning over and moving back onto him.

 

Eren smiles back and throws his arm across Levis waist then proceeds to tangle their legs together.

 

Levi almost giggled. "So messy..." he whispered,

 

Eren chuckles ''I love how it feels like I'm connected to you completely when we're tangled like this.'' Eren closes his eyes, soft smile taking over his features.

 

Levi's face went from pink to red. "Sappy.."

 

''You know you love it'' Eren teases ''I really love you Levi'' He whispers, feeling his body succumbing to exhaustion.

 

"I love you too Eren..." he whispered.

 

Eren smiled, nuzzling against Levi, giving him a kiss before slowly falling asleep.

 

 

Levi let sleep take him over after a few minutes of silent bliss.

 

 

 

 


End file.
